Patito feo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque Alice era una niña pobre, algo descuidada en su apariencia que ya no creía en el amor, para ella y para todo el mundo sólo era el patito feo, pero quizás, para alguien como Alfred sea un hermoso cisne. Dedicado a MyobiXHitachiin. USxFem!UK.


Otro fic mío, ciento setenta y unoooo! me faltan veintinueve para los doscientos :D, gracias a todas las lindas personas que me leen y me comentan.

**Dedicado: **A MyobiXHitachiin, porque creo que fue su cumple, y bueno, creo que le gusta Alice, espero te agrade :D  
**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada, amor supongo xD

No, no era una mujer de un metro ochenta, regia de curvas impresionantes, no, no usaba una falda corta que si se agachaba se le veía de todo para atraer a pervertidos, no, no era una prostituta que se vende en las calles, no, no era para nada popular, no, no se ha enamorado ni piensa hacerlo, no, no quiere amar a nadie.

Aunque sí…

Alguien la quiere.

Pero no, ella no lo sabe.

Ella para todos y para sí misma sólo es el patito feo del colegio.

Una gorra que se mezclaba desordenadamente con sus cabellos rubios, unos lentes grandes, una sonrisa extraña y ropa ancha, de mala calidad, sus padres siempre tenían problemas económicos, y ella, tenía que ponerse la ropa de su desagradable hermano mayor, maldito Scott, ojalá se lo raptara y violara un Pony rosado que toca la gaita a ver si le gustaría. Ella no solía tener un mal lenguaje, era bastante educada y culta, pero con su hermano le salía la "Mujer Hulk" que toda inglesa tiene dentro.

Y allí estaba ella, dentro de la biblioteca, haciendo nada, viviendo nada, sólo repasando para su próximo examen, sola, ni siquiera las chicas se le acercaban para ver "qué cosa" era realmente, ni humana la consideraban, una vez, es verdad, no, incluso más de una vez trató de acercarse a la gente, pero la gente nunca tuvo interés en ella.

Hasta que… de pronto ocurre, algo sucede.

–Señorita…–es el encargado de la biblioteca.

–Sí, ¿qué pasa? –agradeció un poco que al menos le distinguiera el sexo, aunque, no estaba allí para verse linda, después de todo siempre se lo ha dicho Scott, haga lo que haga siempre será horrenda…

–Le envían esta carta, un muchacho anónimo…–

La niña la miró, como si fuera casi uno de los mortífagos de Harry Potter, nadie le hablaba casi, el único hombre que recuerda que le ha hablado para algo normal y hasta cariñoso es su padre, sí, así de triste, y no, su hermano no cuenta como hombre, él es una cosa, una cosa que trae miles de mujeres cuando su padre salen.

Alice no era alguien agresiva, pero dios… como quisiera matarlo.

–¿Es de un bromista? –susurró algo escéptica, con una mirada algo triste, no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas, esas que le hacían pensar que podía llegar a ser alguien especial para alguna persona en este extraño mundo.

El señor frunció un poco la boca. –Se veía bastante serio… y apenado…–

–¿No sabe quién es? –susurró, si era Francis, se daría contra una mesa.

–No, iba muy encapuchado…–

–Está bien, deje la carta allí. –susurró suavemente.

Y una mirada la observaba, pasó veinte minutos hasta que la chica decidiera abrir la carta, el muchacho que la observaba sólo estaba parado detrás de unos libreros como un idiota, viendo cada reacción como un extraño acosador, la chica, se sacó los grandes lentes, dejando ver a una muchacha bastante linda, de ojos verdes y delicados al chascona, y así se acomodó para mirar suavemente la carta.

La chica pensó que era lo más estúpido y sin sentido que ha hecho, pero, algo la hizo leerlo, no sabía, quizás, muy en el fondo quería vivir una aventura, no ser la princesa que rescatan de la torre, sino ser la guerrera que ayuda al protagonista, pero tal vez cosas como esas eran demasiada fantasía, pero, para un héroe como era el chico que le mandó esa carta los limites dejan de existir.

Y lo lee, sus mejillas se sonrojan suavemente, es corto y agónicamente preciso, como si le hubiera leído la mente o llevara mucho tiempo observándole, se extraña mientras remueve la cabeza y aprieta los labios, arrugando la carta entre sus manos, suspiró, no, eso definitivamente era un broma, tomó unos cuantos libros y salió de allí para la decepción de un curioso observador un tanto dramático con su disfraz, casi parecía un ladrón.

–Muchacho…–el chico detrás de los libreros casi saltó en el techo al ver al sujeto de la biblioteca. –¿No sería mejor si te confiesas y ya? –suspiró mientras el americano se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

El joven de ojos azules miró al señor devuelta, esta vez con una sonrisa, una sincera y calida, mientras se arreglaba su chaquetón, sí, ese era Alfred F. Jones, el contrario de la muchacha, el chico más popular y guapo según muchas de todo el campus que ahora venía algo escondido con un gorro negro y ropas no muy suyas para que no notaran que espiaba a alguien.

–Esperaré…–rió.

–¿Esperar a qué? –

–A que esa hermosa flor renazca, que deje de creerse el patito feo, que brille como un hermoso cisne…–rió sutilmente.

–Has leído mucho cuento, chico…–no comprendía muy bien el señor.

–Claro que lo he hecho, sólo por ella lo hice, a ella le gustan. –alzó la mano dejando el libro de la historia del patito feo. –Porque le enviaré cartas esperando a que se enamore de mí, no de mi apariencia, no de lo que aparento ser, sino de lo que realmente quiero llegar a ser por ella, porque en el amor, no es necesario que ambos sean perfectos, perfección es lo que logran cuando están juntos…–

–¿Esperarás… no? –

–Lo haré…–

–¿Y si no se enamora de ti? –susurró el señor mientras el chico lo miraba con un deje triste.

–Seguiré intentándolo, porque de príncipe encantador no tengo nada a decir verdad…–rió con carcajadas algo fuertes que se tapó rápidamente para que nadie notara que estaba allí, después de todo, sus risas son inconfundibles en esa secundaría. –Pero lo que si tengo, es un gran amor por ella, eso jamás cambiará…–

**_"Eres hermosa Alice… y el amor va más allá de la apariencia, va más allá de la espera, ojalá algún día lo entiendas. _**

**_Con amor, el admirador de un hermoso cisne…"_**

**N.A: **Espero les gustara, y claro, también a la cumpleañera, sino te gustó, no te preocupes, te hago otro hasta que te guste :D, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
